


Apenas Destino

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Em Capítulos, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Inicialmente eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Minha necessidade de estar perto dele. A estranha sensação que os toques dele me davam, a timidez que voltava a me alcançar, principalmente quando estávamos sozinhos. A sensação de conforto quando ele me abraçava, ainda que fosse apenas na comemoração de um gol.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sección uno:  Competición*  - Cristiano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem nem na vida nem na morte. Faria muitas maldades se eles fossem meus escravos, mas aqui eles pertencem um ao outro.
> 
> Nota 1: A fic não tem dialógos. Cada capítulo é como um depoimento de cada um deles.
> 
> Nota 2: O nome "capítulo", seus números, bem como os nomes destes estão em espanhol.
> 
> Nota 3: Tentei dar uma aportuguesada ao máximo nas “falas” do Cris, portando não estranhem um “actuar”, uma acentuação estranha ou coisa do tipo.
> 
> Nota 4: Não escrevi a fic pensando na música, mas quando a ouvi achei que se encaixava perfeitamente na estória, se quiserem escutá-la é "Paula Fernandes, Pássaro de Fogo". A voz dela é linda para quem não conhece.
> 
> Nota inútil e totalmente desinteressante: Começei a escrever essa antes de todas as outras já postadas aqui. Essa na verdade foi a segunda do fandom de futebol e a primeira nem foi postada também, está "comendo banco" no meu caderno de fanfics!!!

**Apenas Destino**

**Sección uno: Competición* - Cristiano**

Ele deveria ser a maior contratação que o Real Madrid já havia feito naquele ano. Até que eu cheguei alguns dias depois.

Quando meu empresário comunicou-me sobre o interesse do clube espanhol em mim, soube também que o brasileiro Kaká estava nas pretensões deles. Kaká já havia recusado uma transferência milionária do Manchester City, preferindo ficar na Itália, mas dessa vez eu sabia que ele iria. Ao que tudo indicava, seríamos dois novos jogadores do Real Madrid Club de Fútbol.

Éramos duas estrelas no time das Estrelas.[1] Minha primeira intenção era competir ao máximo, demonstrar desde o primeiro instante que eu era muito melhor, ofuscá-lo com brilhantes actuações e minha grande oportunidade viria na minha estreia, principalmente porque ele não jogaria. Mas não consegui manter por muito tempo nenhum de meus objectivos. Não havia estreado bem e a aproximação com Kaká ficava inevitável. E quando os jornais noticiaram meu fracasso na estreia, a destacar que ele “brilhara” mais do que eu, senti raiva, ciúmes, diminuído por isso. Ao menos por alguns dias eu odiara aquele rapaz.

Entretanto, era natural que fossemos impelidos a estar juntos, afinal, falávamos a mesmo língua e para todos isso era um factor adicional para que pudéssemos nos entendermos e com grande frequência éramos postos como parceiros mesmo nos pequenos exercícios durante o treino. Além disso, devido nossas posições tácticas, deveríamos estar sempre muito unidos em campo. Mas fora dele, eu sinceramente não estava interessado em fazer amizades com a pessoa que eu considerava meu maior rival.

Fazia de tudo para que nosso tempo juntos, resumisse-se ao tempo em campo. Não conversava com ele e procurava manter-me afastado para evitar que nos pusessem na mesma conversa. Claro que essa intriga não durou muito tempo, mas precisamente durou apenas até a voltas das férias.

 

__________________________  
 _[1]Los Galacticos, quer dizer, “as estrelas”, como são conhecidos os jogadores do Real Madrid, devido o costume de o clube contratar grandes estrelas do Futebol. A apelido foi dado, após a contratação de David Beckham e Zinedini Zidani, na época, a maior negociação de jogadores de futebol já feita._

_*Competição_

_continua..._  



	2. Sección Dos: Aproximación* - Kaká

Puxar conversa não era muito meu forte. Sempre fui um pouco tímido e, embora não fosse difícil fazer amizades, não costumava tomar iniciativas. Com Cristiano não foi diferente. Ele não parecia interessado em ser amistoso. E apesar de falarmos a mesma língua, não trocávamos muitas palavras, desde que passamos a conviver.

Ele sempre me olhava por cima e ainda que tivéssemos a mesma altura, com frequência eu me sentia muito mais baixo que ele. Não que eu me sentisse inferiorizado, mas até preferia não ficar perto dele para evitar qualquer tipo de mal entendido. Dava para perceber que ele se pusera em uma competição pessoal comigo, mas eu sinceramente não via sentido naquilo e de forma alguma iria fazer o mesmo.

Ainda assim, devido a nossas posições táticas, era natural que eu o procurasse em campo, lhe passasse a bola, ele recebia sem reclamar, claro, mas eu percebia que nunca olhava para mim e quando a partida terminava, se havia algum cumprimento, não passava de um toque rápido de mãos que quase não se tocavam de verdade, e todos, principalmente a imprensa parecia perceber e incentiva essa estranha “competição” que havia, verdadeiramente, ou não, entre nós.

Quando nos aproximamos pela primeira vez, foi depois da festa de volta à temporada depois das férias, na sede do clube mesmo. Havia tanta comida e bebida que já no meio da festa, estavam praticamente todos empanturrados e completamente bêbados.

Vi Cristiano há alguns poucos metros, mais jogado do que sentado em uma cadeira próximo a uma das diversas mesas de comidas. Percebi que olhava em minha direção, sorrindo como se não devesse. Eu olhava intrigado, me perguntando se ele estaria rindo de mim ou se estava apenas bêbado, sorrindo por nada.

Senti um toque em meu ombro e quando me virei para trás foi para receber uma tortada na cara, dada por Sérgio Ramos e Álvaro Arbeloa. Inicialmente fiquei sem reação, mas sob o som, ainda ligado, embora já não tão alto, ouvi a gargalhada dele, alta, junto com o riso histérico dos outros dois ao meu lado que se apoiavam um no outro, ambos completamente bêbados.

Não sei o que passou por minha cabeça, mas peguei a primeira coisa gosmenta o suficiente e joguei nele, pegando em cheio em seu ouvido e melando o seu cabelo, ainda milagrosamente impecável e comecei a rir também. Ele, claro, revidou, não sei se aborrecido, mas eu, que não havia bebido e estava com meus reflexos perfeitos, abaixei-me, fazendo com que o doce que ele havia jogado, pegasse em Sérgio. Como vingança, Arbeloa tentou me acertar, o que resultou numa grande confusão de guerra de comida no salão de festas.

Já era quase de manhã quando sob broncas hierárquicas, Pellegrini nos fez, a todos os participantes da guerra de comida, ou seja todos que estavam no local, limpar o salão, cheio de chocolate, chantili, morangos e tudo mais que podesse ter havido para comer na festa. No final, sobramos apenas, eu, Cristiano, Ramos e Arbeloa, que, segundo denúncias, fomos os responsáveis pelo início da confusão.

Cristiano e eu, coincidentemente, acabamos primeiro com nossa parte e fomos nos limpar para finalmente irmos para casa e tive sérias dúvidas se Ramos e Arbeloa conseguiriam limpar as suas, dado ao alto grau de embriaguez que ainda se encontravam.

No banheiro, nós não conversamos, e apenas resmungávamos sobre a “injustiça” de estarmos ali e já estávamos quase limpos quando olhei para Cristiano e vi um pouco de chantili em seu cabelo, que, mesmo sujo, ainda estava do mesmo jeito que chegara.

Apontei timidamente, falando bem baixo que havia “um negócio” no cabelo dele e como ele não conseguia localizar o doce, eu mesmo peguei uma toalha para limpar. Ele agradeceu um pouco timidamente e essa foi a primeira vez que nós tocamos de verdade.

No dia seguinte, parecia que o ele resolvera destruir o muro entre nós e me cumprimentou com um “bom dia” no vestiário logo que chegou. Era o primeiro bom dia em português do dia e me deu uma estranha sensação de bem estar.

Depois disso, começamos a passar mais tempo juntos, gravávamos entrevistas e outros promocionais com uma química perfeita e estranha, que se refletia no nosso desempenho em campo. Em pouco tempo ele estava almoçando e jantando em minha casa e já podíamos nos considerar amigos.

__________  
 _*Aproximação_

_continua.._


	3. Sección Tres: Paso* - Cristiano

Havíamos nos tornado amigos. Eu já não sabia onde fora para a animosidade que eu mesmo decidira criar para com Kaká. Sentia-me estranho em relação a ele e comecei a perceber que queria monopolizá-lo. Não era difícil fazer isso, uma vez que praticamente todo o time falava espanhol, era fácil começar um diálogo em português e envolvê-lo de modo que os castelhanos se afastassem sem que ele percebesse e quando Pepe ou Marcelo, também falanes do português, resolviam continuar a participar, procurava um assunto bem desinteressante para fazê-los afastarem-se.

Eu envolvia-o e envolvia-me com ele. Seu rosto doce e sua voz suave. Sua grande paciência e seus rompantes de raiva estavam a seduzir-me de uma forma que eu nunca havia sido seduzido. Não me lembrava de ter me apaixonado de verdade antes, e paixões avassaladoras e as paixões adolescentes por caras heterossexuais não contavam. Dessa vez não era apenas uma paixão adolescente, mas ainda era por um cara hétero e eu sabia que encontrava-me em uma situação muito delicada.

Tinha muito medo de estragar a amizade que se havia construído entre nós. Tinha medo que Kaká descobrisse minha paixão e afastasse-se de mim para sempre. Evitava banhar-me com ele, evitava trocar e vê-lo trocar de roupa, sempre a desviar os olhos para o chão ou qualquer outro lugar para que eu não me excitasse em frente a ele, seria uma tragédia se isso acontecesse.

Frequentava a casa dele, conversava muito com Caroline, ela era uma boa rapariga e eu me sentia culpado por pensar em ter o homem dela. Doía-me, embora uma dor conhecida, vê-lo feliz ao lado dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não estava triste, pois queria-o muito bem. Ainda que não estivesses comigo, eu estaria ao lado dele, apenas a desejar que ele estivesse feliz.

A imprensa sempre comentava o fato de estarmos juntos, de sermos amigos. Gostavam de tentar nos jogar um contra o outro, desconfiavam que a nossa amizade era apenas uma jogada de marketing e mesmo no clube, algumas pessoas estranhavam o fato de termos nos tornado tão amigos.

Éramos sempre alvo de olhares e às vezes de alguns comentários maldosos, de cunho sexual ou comercial. Perguntava-me se havia espiões da imprensa de mexericos entre nós, mas decidir abster-me de criar qualquer confusão, além disso, sempre brincava que havia aprendido as demonstrações de carinhos, algumas vezes até exagerada, com eles, espanhóis.

E quando a fronteira de nossa amizade foi ultrapassada, juntos roubamos novamente o olhar de todo o clube. Ricardo passara por mim, em silêncio, sem ao menos olhar-me. E naquele dia eu pensei que tinha perdido, não somente o homem que amava, mas também o meu melhor amigo.

_____________  
 _*Ultrapassagem_


	4. Sección Cuatro: Asignación* - Kaká

Inicialmente eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Minha necessidade de estar perto dele. A estranha sensação que os toques dele me davam, a timidez que voltava a me alcançar, principalmente quando estávamos sozinhos. A sensação de conforto quando ele me abraçava, ainda que fosse apenas na comemoração de um gol.

Depois eu não queria entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Repudiava a ideia de estar me apaixonando por outro homem quando percebi que minhas reações para com Cristiano só poderiam significar isso. Orava veementemente para que nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo afastasse esse sentimento tão errado e pedia perdão por ter me deixado levar a uma tentação como essa.

Carol percebia que eu estava estranho, mais nervoso, mas sorria e me consolava quando eu mentia dizendo que tinha medo de me machucar novamente, mas que orava por estar a cada dia mais feliz por tudo que Jesus havia me feito alcançar. Ou melhor, não era totalmente mentira, mas eu orava mesmo para que Deus fizesse eu me afastar de um iminente pecado e orava para que Cristiano também fosse afastado, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia perdão por minhas mentiras.

“Deus abomina o pecado, mas ama os pecadores”, ouvi o pastor dizer em uma noite depois que um homem prestara o testemunho, no qual contara como tinha deixado o “homossexualismo”. Eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas que foram entendidas por quem as viu que eu estava emocionado pelo milagre operado por Jesus, mas meu coração doía por saber que eu parecia estar indo no caminho contrário.

Não conseguia me afastar dele. Isso me doía de muitas formas. Mas ele também não se deixava ser afastado, e embora ele não concordasse com muito do que minha religião dizia, chegou até mesmo a ir a Igreja conosco, sob meu convite e a maioria das vezes de Caroline, assistir a cultos, mas eu de alguma forma sabia que isso era só para estar comigo.

Então depois de um treino, que para não ser diferente, ficamos por último no vestiário, nossos lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez, e me deixando ceder a tentação eu senti como era suave e doce o sabor do pecado.

Cristiano era inegavelmente muito bonito e a atração física que eu passara a sentir por ele, extrapolava certos limites quando o via completamente nu no vestiário, mas naquele dia, muito ao contrário ele estava completamente vestido, camiseta, jeans, tênis e os cabelos ainda molhados que ele tentava reconstruir seu pseudo-moicano.

Eu já também arrumava o cabelo, que molhado, colava em minha pele quando ele chegou para me pentear querendo me fazer um moicano como o seu. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar ao seu toque em minha nuca e acho que ele percebeu, pois sorria para mim no espelho. Desistindo da ideia de “construir” em meu cabelo comprido e liso, ele não afastou suas mãos e como às vezes fazia, beijou meu cabelo, eu apenas sorri nervoso que estava e, ainda hoje, me pergunto o que passava pela minha cabeça quando me virei para ele, que ainda tinha o rosto próximo ao meu e nossos lábios se tocaram com um carinho singular.

Ele não se afastou e eu também não fiz questão, fechei os olhos e sentir sua língua procurando e encontrando a minha e seus lábios cobrindo os meus, no que viria a ser meu primeiro beijo homossexual. O beijo mais doce de minha vida.

Meu coração disparou e eu fiquei em choque quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Cristiano e EU estávamos nos beijando. EU ESTAVA BEIJANDO UM HOMEM. Ao mesmo tempo traía minha mulher e arremessava minha alma ao inferno para a danação eterna ao ceder as tentações de meu corpo e me entregar àquele pecado.

Foi um beijo curto que eu finalizei dando um empurrão nele e cobrindo minha boca com a mão direita, chocado pelo que acontecera. Ele apenas me olhou e eu percebi que havia medo em seu rosto, enquanto eu balançava negativamente a cabeça, como se isso pudesse reverter o que havia acontecido.

Não lhe disse nada, apenas saí do vestiário praticamente correndo, tentando parecer normal para que ninguém pudesse desconfiar do que podia ter acontecido ali dentro.

_____________

_*cessão, do ato de ceder._  



	5. Sección cinco: Confrontación* - Cristiano

Ricardo sabia que eu gostava de homens. Ele dizia que não entendia como isso podia acontecer e convidava-me à ir a Igreja para que Deus pudesse ajudar-me a deixar a minha vida de pecados, dizia sempre que ainda havia tempo para arrepender-se e aceitar Jesus.

Sempre achara tudo uma bobagem e não acreditava que Deus fosse enviar-me ao inferno por eu gostar de homens e não iria arrepender-me por ser feliz, embora, às vezes, depois de conhecê-lo, estivesse propenso a acreditar que minha infeliz paixão por ele, pudesse até ser algum tipo de castigo divino.

Cada dia mais eu estava envolvido por ele e não reprimia-me em procurá-lo para um abraço, dentro e fora de campo, fazer-lhe um carinho ou beijar seus cabelos sempre cheirosos quando tinha uma pequena oportunidade e ficava feliz que ele não me repudiava por isso.

De fora, algumas pessoas até achavam estranho, mas dentro do Real Madrid, onde normalmente os carinhos entre os jogadores muitas vezes excediam o que seriam os limites da amizade, era perfeitamente normal o modo que agíamos, e alguns até felicitavam-me por eu não ter levado a sério a competição que a imprensa sempre dizia termos no clube e que eu mesmo propusera-me ao princípio.

No dia seguinte ao nosso beijo, Ricardo passou directo por mim. Eu não esperei que ele se distanciasse e segurei teu braço, fazendo-o virar-se para mim. No mesmo instante, vi seus olhos serem tomados por lágrimas e seu rosto se transformar. Puxei-o para junto de meu corpo e passei o braço em volta de seus ombros, fazendo sinal para avisar Casillas que sairia com ele.

Levei-o para uma das salas reservadas no Centro de Treinamento e ele chorou como um pequeno gajo, colado a meu ombro, enquanto eu esperava em silêncio e acariciava suas costas para tentar consolá-lo. Não conseguir conter minhas próprias lágrimas. Vê-lo sofrer era a pior coisa que podia acontecer e eu sabia que era o culpado por aquele sofrimento.

Sussurrei um pedido de desculpas em seu ouvido e ele balançou a cabeça e empurrou-me como se eu fosse a criatura mais repugnante do mundo. Ele encostou-se na parede, mas não parou de chorar, tentando por vezes olhar para mim, sem conseguir manter o contacto visual.

Quando finalmente olhou-me, apenas perguntou-me porque eu tinha que levar-lhe a alma para o inferno junto com a minha e eu tentei engolir minhas próprias lágrimas, respondendo que nunca pensei em magoá-lo como estava fazendo naquele momento.

Ele me acusou de ser um emissário do demónio e se culpou por ser fraco, por ceder ao pecado que eu trazia em mim. Pela primeira vez tive vontade de bater nele. De socar-lhe até que ele pudesse acordar daquele pesadelo que colocaram-no há tanto tempo. Aproximei-me dele que tentou repudiar-me, mas contra seus braços fracos pela sensação de desamparo eu não tive dificuldades de conter-lhe, segurando seu rosto para que mirasse meus olhos.

Disse-lhe que não deveria culpar-se pelos sentimentos que tinha. Disse-lhe que o meu Deus, o Deus que eu acreditava, pois ele sabia que eu tinha um Deus comigo, não me repugnava por eu gostar de homens, mas amava-me do jeito que eu era, pois o Meu Deus estava sempre comigo e não podia odiar-me apenas por eu amar diferente, ainda mais quando o objecto de meu amor era um único homem.

Ele olhava-me fixamente, enquanto eu mantinha seus pulsos firmemente seguros. Li medo e confusão neles, li tristeza e não tive mais forças para continuar. Soltei-o e dei-lhe as costas, não dependia de mim, absolutamente nada. Aceitar ou não era uma decisão apenas dele que eu não poderia interferir mais.

Doía-me deixar o homem que eu amava sozinho daquele jeito, mas eu também não poderia ficar ali, sabendo que isso o fazia sofrer ainda mais. Limpei minhas lágrimas e saí da sala.

 

____________  
 _*Confronto_


	6. Sección seis – Contradicciones* - Kaká

Depois da conversa que tivemos, eu aleguei que não estava muito bem e pedi que Pellegrini me liberasse. Ele deve ter percebido ou talvez Cristiano tivesse lhe dito algo, pois não me questionou um segundo se quer, aliás parecia estar disposto a me liberar mesmo que eu não pedisse.

Estava frio em Madrid, mas eu parei o carro em qualquer lugar da rua e me pus a caminhar apenas de jeans e camiseta. Precisava sentir o vento cortante em meu rosto e o frio que dominava meus ossos e fazia doer meu corpo. Chorei e imaginei o que faria com minha vida tantas vezes que cheguei a pensar em suicídio e acabar de uma vez com quaisquer chances que poderia ter de obter o perdão de Deus.

Até cheguei a pensar no que Cristiano me dissera, mas não era possível ir de encontro a tudo que acreditei por toda a minha vida. Tinha medo de morrer, essa era a verdade. Tinha medo do que as pessoas podiam pensar, tanto as próximas quanto as que apenas acompanhavam minha carreira, e tinha mais medo ainda de que Deus nunca pudesse me perdoar, pois meu coração estava corrompido pela culpa e ao mesmo tempo pela falta arrependimento.

Minha culpa residia justamente nesse fato. Eu não conseguia me arrepender pelo que fizera e por estar amando Cristiano, sim eu já aceitava que estava completamente apaixonado por ele e que esse era um amor que nunca havia sentido em toda minha vida. E esse amor era tão forte que por mais que eu quisesse apagar esse sentimento, por mais que eu desejasse, eu não conseguira me arrepender. E eu só podia me culpar por isso.

Pensei na morte novamente, mas pensei também em Caroline e em Luca, meu filho tão pequeno. Não poderia deixar a vida e abandoná-los, não poderia abandoná-los ainda em vida. Pensei em como poderia trair Carol, que sempre fora uma mulher maravilhosa e sempre estivera a meu lado e que eu sempre acreditei amar mais do que tudo abaixo de Deus. Como eu poderia deixar de gostar de uma mulher como ele para desejar... para amar um outro homem? Como meu filho me veria um dia, sabendo que eu era homossexual e que estava condenado ao inferno?

Então eu passei a sentir raiva.

Eu tinha raiva de mim mesmo. Tinha tanta raiva por ter deixado aquele sentimento me dominar, raiva por ter me deixado corromper pela impiedade e cedido à tentação pelo pecado homossexual.

Tinha muita raiva de Cristiano, fora ele quem havia me deixado assim e desejava nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Contraditoriamente, sentia uma dor enorme em meu peito, ao imaginar que isso realmente podia ter acontecido. Meu pensamento automaticamente me levava a imaginar como eu podia ter vivido tanto tempo sem ele, o que fazia nada em minha vida parecer ter sentido até então.

Não conseguia mais me imaginar sem seus sorrisos, suas gargalhadas e seus carinhos. Em algum lugar de minha mente eu sabia que não conseguiria mais continuar vivendo sem ele.

Não. Tudo estava tão correto antes. Eu era tão feliz, tinha tudo o que sempre desejava, uma linda família, paz no coração e sucesso na carreira. Era um bom filho, um bom marido, um bom pai e um bom cristão e depois que ele chegara, tudo havia se tornado uma grande bagunça.

Por que então eu sentia de maneira tão intensa que essa vida “feliz”, era, na verdade, tão sem graça, tão sem grandes significados... apenas por ele não fazer parte dela?

Me odiei novamente, sobretudo, por todas as vezes que me imaginei tocando seus lábios e seu corpo. Todas as vezes que pensava nele sorrindo somente para mim e me levando a sensações que, eu sabia, somente ele poderia levar. Me odiei tantas vezes e orei tantas vezes para que Deus pudesse me perdoar, pois me culpava por cada pensamento.

Me odiava ainda mais naquele momento porque o arrependimento por tê-lo beijado não vinha, e mais ainda não conseguia me arrepender por querer repetir de novo e de novo esse beijo que se reproduzia incessantemente em minha cabeça.

Ódio por mim mesmo era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir.

Chorar era tudo o que eu conseguia fazer.

 

___________________  
 _*Contradições_

_continua..._


	7. Sección siete – Hielo* - Cristiano

Assim que o treino acabou fui directamente para casa. Sabia que estivera totalmente no automático durante todo o dia, pois não me recordava de praticamente nada daquele dia. Só pensava em Kaká e fui dominado por uma angústia maior do que eu já estava sentindo desde que me percebera apaixonado por ele. Eu imaginava que ele deveria estar com muita raiva de mim.

Perguntava-me se eu realmente era o culpado daquilo. Se eu tinha culpa por envolvê-lo e se isso fora suficiente para conquistá-lo. Perguntava-me se ele tinha algum sentimento por mim que ultrapassava a atracção física, e não sabia se ficava realmente ficava feliz quando pensava que ele também poderia estar apaixonado por mim ou se via isso como uma grande tragédia.

Sorri comigo mesmo, um riso mais nervoso do que de felicidade, embora eu não pudesse exactamente ocultar a alegria que isso me causava e já não sabia quantas vezes tocara tolamente meus próprios lábios lembrando do quão carinhoso e intenso havia sido aquele beijo. Mas minha alegria não podia ser plena porque eu sabia também que causava dor nele e a dor do homem que eu amava doía mais do que a minha própria dor.

Quando o sinal fechou xinguei-o pois só faltava o meu carro para passar, mas quando virei-me à esquerda, agradeci imensamente que aquele bendito sinal tivesse fechado. Vi Kaká sentado, aparentemente dormindo em um dos bancos numa praça que eu em sabia o nome, com o pescoço um pouco torto e os braços envolvendo o corpo tentando proteger-se do frio. Deveria mesmo estar com frio, para alguém dos trópicos no inverno ibérico, ele vestia apenas T-shirt e jeans.

Tive vontade de descer ali mesmo, mas esperei o sinal abrir e dei a volta para parar em um local adequado bem perto da praça. Peguei o blusão que não usava e sai correndo na direcção dele.

Por alguns segundos apenas fiquei a observá-lo em silêncio, ainda um tanto longe dele, e percebi que ele estava realmente a dormir. Um movimento repentino surpreendeu-me e pensei que ele havia acordado, mas não foi o que houve, e eu decidi fazer isso então. Estiquei a mão para tocá-lo, sentindo que aquilo exigia-me um grande esforço. E ele encolheu-se com o susto provocado pelo meu toque, e afastou-se um pouco quando percebeu que era eu quem estava em sua frente.

 

Tinha vontade de abaixar-me e abraçá-lo, dizer-lhe que esta tudo ficaria bem, mas sabia que seria repudiado e sabia que tudo não passaria de uma grande mentira. Eu sabia que nada nunca mais ficaria bem depois do que houve. Estiquei o blusão, oferecendo-lhe, e apesar de olhar como se não soubesse o que aquilo era, acredito que os instintos falaram mais alto e ele aceitou a roupa, vestindo-a imediatamente.

Perguntei-lhe como chegara até ali e onde estava sua carro e tudo o que ele me respondia era que não sabia. Perguntei-lhe se queria que o levasse para casa, mas ele negou, então ofereci ajuda para procurar seu carro. A segunda foi a opção aceita.

Nada dissemos quando ele entrou no carro. Não olhava-me e eu tentava fazer o mesmo. Perguntei-lhe, mas se ele lembrava, ao menos um pouco, onde tinha deixado o veículo e recebi uma negativa com a cabeça. Dirigi um pouco adiante, mas algo dizia-me que o carro deveria ter ficado para trás, então fiz o retorno e depois de apenas alguns minutos consegui encontrar o carro dele.

Pensei que ele poderia não estar em condições de dirigir, mas assim que parei ele abriu a porta do passageiro e virou-se pondo as penas para fora de meu carro, ficando de costas para mim. Por alguns segundos apenas fitou o chão em silêncio e de tantas coisas que pensei em dizer nenhuma delas parecia adequadas e eu falei a que mais me doía e a que parecia mais fácil para confortá-lo.

Disse que não precisávamos falar ou se quer lembrar do que houve. Apenas fingiríamos que nada tinha ocorrido e tudo pareceria bem novamente. Ele parecia estar esperando que eu havia dito, apenas concordou de cabeça e levantou-se batendo com força excessiva a porta do carro,. Ainda fiquei a observá-lo andar até seu veículo, sem olhar para trás, até que não estivesse mais ali.

Engoli em seco, sentindo um forte aperto no coração. Por mais que “esquecer” me doesse e talvez, apenas talvez, o confortasse, eu sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, nenhum de nós dois poderia ter esquecer o que houve naquele dia.

Verdadeiramente, eu tinha apenas a certeza de que a amizade que se desenvolveu entre nós jamais voltaria a ser a mesma.

______________  
 _*Gelo_

_continua..._


	8. Sección ocho – Vacío* - Kaká

Era o cheiro dele ali. Aquela jaqueta que envolvia meu corpo tinha o cheiro daquele pecador e irremediavelmente me lembrava meu pecado. Por mais que eu quisesse eu não conseguia me esquecer e as sensações tão intensas daquele curto beijo não me deixavam em paz.

Rezava e pedia a Nosso Senhor que me desse forças. Imaginava se tudo aquilo havia sido um teste para minha fé. Deus me punha à prova para ver se eu cairia em tentação, se cederia ao pecado abominável. E eu cedi.

Mais ainda assim eu rezava e pedia que Deus dominasse meu coração, entregava minha alma para que pudesse ser limpa daquela perdição, daqueles pensamentos e desejos blasfemos que me dominavam. Queria me convencer de que eu era forte e que o Senhor não me desampararia e lutava contra mim mesmo pelo arrependimento que não vinha.

Até achei que tinha sido castigo quando a pubalgia me afastou de alguns treinos e jogos. Isso significava estar longe de Cristiano Ronaldo e quando analisei melhor percebi que talvez fosse Deus me dando uma outra chance.

Foi mais fácil assim, já que as pessoas não estranhavam o fato de estarmos afastados, não faziam perguntas sobre o porquê ele não ia mais lá em casa e nem reparavam o estranho clima que se instalara entre nós. A desculpa da falta de compatibilidade de horários era extremamente plausível.

Eu ao menos queria achar isso.

Depois de duas semanas trocando apenas simples cumprimentos, já que eu fazia trabalhos fisioterapêuticos enquanto ele treinava no campo, eu comecei a entender que nada era fácil.

Não era fácil não olhar para ele, não vê-lo sorrir e me olhar daquele jeito tão profundo. Não era fácil não ouvi-lo, suas palavras enroladas no português rebuscado e suas gargalhadas despudoradas. Não era fácil não senti-lo, seu cheiro doce, seus cafunés e seus abraços de quando éramos apenas bons amigos.

Não era fácil suportar a distância física, às vezes de apenas alguns metros, que nos separavam dentro do clube. Não era fácil ver seu rosto abatido e o olhar tristonho quando olhava para mim. Não era fácil preencher o vazio que me dominava desde aquele dia no vestiário.

Aquele sentimento me consumia e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era apenas rezar para que Deus me preenchesse como havia feito tantas vezes em todos os meus anos de vida. Sempre me disseram e eu sempre acreditei e reproduzi que era a falta de Jesus nos corações dos homens que os deixava com aquela sensação de solidão por mais que tudo tivessem materialmente, mas se eu tinha Deus e tudo o que uma vida material podia oferecer porque eu ainda me sentia tão vazio?

Perguntei isso ao pastor e nos olhos dele eu pude ver que tinha pena de mim, quando tocou minha cabeça e me disse que eu deveria me apegar ao Nosso Senhor Jesus... eu fazia isso, mas ainda não havia conseguido que aquela incomoda sensação desaparecesse.

______________  
 _*Vazio_

_continua..._


	9. Sección nueve – Inevitable* - Cristiano

Uma vez peguei-me a rir da ironia do destino.

Eu também machucara-me e deveria passar por tratamento fisioerapêutico para recuperar-me. Esse fatídico destino obrigara Ricardo e eu estarmos muito tempo juntos... mais uma vez.

Lembro-me que Solano [2] também riu da ironia que era dois dos grandes galacticos do Real Madrid estarem machucados ao mesmo tempo e até brincou com o fato de poder ser algum tipo de combinação. Mas não, devia ser apenas destino mesmo e de alguma forma eu me alegrava pelo fato de o meu destino estar inevitavelmente ligado ao dele.

No primeiro dia de tratamento, não consegui decifrar o olhar dele quando viu-me entrar na academia do CT, meio a coxear. Ele observou-me por alguns instantes e sorriu cordialmente cumprimentando-me. Eu sorri de volta e acenei com a cabeça, mas resignei-me a ficar em um lugar distante dele, sabia que estava apenas sendo educado. Claro, eu pensei que seria uma pequena tragédia aquele tempo de recuperação.

Conforme passaram os dias, eu percebia que nós dois conseguíamos lidar adequadamente como nosso pequeno “problema”. Ricardo era sempre educado e nunca demonstrava reacções negativas quando os fisioterapeutas punha-nos para trabalhar juntos, ainda que fosse possível sentir o quanto isso o deixava tenso.

Eu acreditava mesmo que não seria possível reatar nossa amizade abalada por aquele beijo, mas também estava a sentir que a tensão diminuía entre nós e já conseguíamos até manter um dialogo com um mínimo de contacto visual antes que nossas bochechas enrubescessem. Era reconfortante sentir que mesmo que nunca mais pudéssemos ser amigos como éramos antes ele não passaria a vida inteira a evitar-me.

Achava estranho como as pessoas não notavam que nossa relação havia mudado. Ninguém conseguia perceber que agora havia uma grande distância entre nós, não somente provocada pela lesão de Kaká. Mas também, eles não tinham como saber o que se passara entre nós.

Dessa vez era ele quem criara uma barreira em torno de si contra mim, mas essa barreira parecia estar a quebrar aos poucos e eu lutava para controlar minhas reacções e ser sempre agradável com ele.

Era um grandioso sacrifício lutar contra meus dedos para não tocá-lo e meu coração para deixar de amá-lo. E tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil quando eu lembrava e podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos meus e a sensação perfeita daquele beijo que pareceu-me tão natural. Era tão sofrível tentar não desejar colar meus lábios aos dele novamente e senti-lo a me desejar como havia desejado-me àquele dia.

Eu estava triste, essa era a verdade, pois aos boas reacções de Kaká para comigo indicavam que ele tinha realmente decidido esquecer o que havia acontecido entre nós... Talvez até ele já tivesse esquecido.

__  
________  
*Inevitável 

_[2] Álvaro Solano, é um dos fisioterapeutas do Real Madrid._


	10. Sección Diez - Decisión* - Kaká - Fim

Eu não deixara de amar Carol. Isso para mim era um fato incontestável. 

Depois de conseguir analisar friamente a minha atual situação sentimental eu chegara à essa conclusão. Quando não estava pensando nele, os desejos, o amor e o carinho que eu sempre tivera por ela ainda estavam ali. E fortes.

Mas essa era só mais uma das coisas que acontecia recentemente comigo e eu não conseguia entender.

Já estava bastante difícil lidar racionalmente com o que sentia por Cristiano e agir normalmente, principalmente perto de outras pessoas, e isso só ficou mais difícil depois que eu percebi que não houve uma “substituição” de paixão e que eu continuava a gostar de Caroline... quer dizer, embora ela tivesse deixado de ter a exclusividade de meu coração, eu não conseguia me imaginar vivendo sem ela.

Óbvio que eu não me imaginava mesmo vivendo com outro homem, isso era absolutamente impensável, mas sem ela... era diferente, e eu não conseguia explicar, nem para mim mesmo. Talvez, eu apenas não quisesse abrir mão de uma vida “normal”.

Mal consegui acreditar no quão irônico era o destino quando Cristiano também se machucou.

Por causa disso, até pensei em milhões e formas de me portar antes que ele aparecesse para começar a fisioterapia, mas quando o vi entrar mancando, tudo o que consegui foi ficar preocupado, e apenas pude sorrir nervosamente tentando parecer educado.

Logo depois, somente eu podia saber o quão tenso estava o meu sorriso quando, Solano, fazendo uma piada, nos abraçou ao mesmo tempo, pondo os braços em nosso ombros e permanecendo entre nós. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e me controlei para não agir impulsivamente e fazer o fisioterapeuta desconfiar de algo. Para todos os efeitos, Cristiano e eu estávamos afastados apenas devido às circunstâncias.

Novamente éramos obrigados a estar muito tempo juntos. Eu achava também muito irônico que nenhum outro jogador tivesse ao menos “torcido levemente” um pé durante aquele tempo. Dessa maneira, fazíamos quase todos os trabalhos de fisioterapia juntos e mesmo sendo um pouco complicado no início, depois de alguns dias eu já conseguia não estremecer quando, instruído por Solano ou Martinez[3], ele me tocava por causa de algum exercício.

Aos poucos voltara a ser quase “normal” e agradável estar com Cristiano e parar de evitá-lo já era regra. Muito embora eu tivesse aprendido a lidar melhor com meus sentimentos em relação a ele, por dentro eu ainda me sentia tenso, desesperado e com medo.

Meu desejo por ele não desaparecia e nem se tornara mais fraco conforme as semanas passavam. Eu continuava a rezar e me penitenciar por causas desses desejos e perguntava por que Deus ainda me permitia senti-los.

A verdade era que eu ia deixando de me sentir culpado por minha falta de arrependimentos e devagar essa culpa também ia desaparecendo... e isso se tornava estranhamente confortável.

Eu me perguntava se estava deixando de crer na palavra de Deus e se já não era tão bom cristão, mas a resposta vinha de meu próprio conforto dentro da Igreja. Eu ainda gostava de estar lá entre meus irmãos, entoando cânticos e louvando ao Senhor. Apenas havia desistido de pedir a Jesus que tirasse Cristiano Ronaldo de meu caminho... ele não parecia mesmo interessado em atender a esse meu pedido e eu começava a temer que Nosso Senhor não estivesse mais me ouvindo.

Ou talvez, Cristiano estivesse certo em seus sentimentos sobre Ele.

Eu também não me sentia mais tão vazio. E começara a entender por que o vazio ia desaparecendo e quase já não existia quando estávamos juntos. E soube com toda a certeza o que me preenchia quando ficamos a sós pela primeira vez desde que o beijo ocorrera.

Em processo de fisioterapia, Carol me levava e ia me buscar no Centro de Treinamento, já que o médico havia me proibido de dirigir, mas naquele dia, ela me ligou avisando que eu teria que pegar um táxi, pois tinha ficado presa com os trabalhos da Igreja.

Eu já saía do clube quando ouvi uma buzina atrás de mim. Cristiano perguntou para onde eu iria e quando expliquei sobre Carol, ele me ofereceu carona. Aquele sorriso era tão perfeito que eu só percebi que havia aceitado a carona quando já prendia o cinto ao banco e o encarava tão perto de mim. Eu soube que sorri sem perceber quando encarei meu próprio rosto no retrovisor.

Não reconheci minha própria reação e em seguida percebi o quanto era aconchegante estar ali. Perguntei-me onde estava minha culpa e percebia que ele desaparecera e que não havia nada de ruim naquele momento. Procurei o vazio dentro de mim e ele também não estava mais ali. Sorri para mim mesmo e olhei para o céu, não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não imaginei um dia que deveria aceitar aquilo.

Quando o carro parou em frente a minha casa, senti uma grande frustração por achar que o caminho havia sido curto demais, eu não queria deixar a companhia de Cristiano, não queria perder novamente o seu sorriso, não queria me sentir novamente vazio.

Demorei para sair do carro e ainda assim não conseguia olhar para Cristiano enquanto não conseguisse articular meus pensamentos, mas agi quase impulsivamente quando inclinei-me levemente sobre o corpo dele e com os lábios quase colados em sua orelha eu perguntei o que aconteceria se eu não quisesse esquecer.

Ele me olhou surpreso e eu virei para sair do carro, mas antes de fechar a porta eu podia ver seu grande sorriso que agora parecia tão bobo em seus lábios. E vi que também estava com um sorriso semelhante nos meus quando me vi refletido no vidro do carro dele.

Cristiano foi embora e eu sabia que havia tomado minha decisão.

Não sabia se Meu Deus se agradaria dela, mas aceitava que não deveria ser diferente. Aceitava que aquele era o meu destino, e que ele fora escolhido por Deus, ainda que por toda minha vida eu tivesse acreditado em algo diferente. Não sentia mais aquele vazio e tinha certeza que o Cris era responsável por isso. Me sentia feliz e tudo o que eu pensava naquele momento era que eu nunca mais queria me sentir sozinho novamente.

__  
________  
*Decisão. 

_[3] Daniel Martínez é outro fisioterapeuta do Real Madrid.  
_

 

****

**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, agradeço a todos os que leram, aos que deixaram comentários, aos que não, aos que deixaram kudos para lembrar que tiveram aqui, aos que não.
> 
> Espero, contudo, que os que chegaram até o fim tenham gostado e só me resta realmente agradecer.


End file.
